Megagiggles
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: The Title..
1. Chapter 1

One day I was patrolling in the down town Metrocity. Looking for evil and stopping it was my job now since I am Defender of the town. The streets were cleaned. As in there were no people at all. Besides it was night so this was the perfect time for bad guys to come about. I looked around the corner to see someone suspiciously walking about. It was a man. He had a blue coat and a red hat on. Who is this man? I thought. Curiosity taking over, I followed him. He turned the next corner. I followed. When I tuned the corner, I felt something sharp go through my chest. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tight. When I opened them I saw a knife was in my chest. I looked up and the man had a surprise look on his face. " Megamind?..." He asked. I fell to the ground and laid on my back. I coughed. " Get...help..please?..." I begged. I coughed up blood. Why would someone have a confused look on their face after they had stabbed somebody on purpose? He got out his phone and dialed 911. As he called the police, my vision started to get blurry.

I heard the sirens coming closer. I got light headed and my vision was getting worse by the second. Everything around me started to turn black. " Megamind?" I heard Roxanne say. " Megamind your going to be okay. I promise. I will be with you every step of the way." As her voice started to fade in to silence I felt myself being taken to a bed and a bright light showing up. When we got to the hospital Roxanne had left me, and I went to the emergency room. The had tried to carefully remove he knife but that put me through even more pain. Then they decided on a solution. They had to knock me out. They used this Laughing gas. It smelled horrible. I began to feel no pain, and my head began to feel like nothing. I felt nothing, I heard nothing, and all i could smell was this horrid Laughing gas. I wasn't completely knocked out, because this Laughing Gas didn't work on me as well as others. So I was stuck looking at the ceiling the whole time the knife was carefully removed. I watched as the bright light started to get brighter then darker. Then I finally went to a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was attached to wires and cords as they might seem. Roxanne and Minion were sleeping next to the bed I lay in. I looked down to see bandage were the knife use to be. I started to feel light headed again. Then Roxanne woke up. "Megamind.. Are you ok?" " I think so?" I laughed. She didn't. Her face was serious. " Megamind you almost died. This is not the time to be laughing." I started to laugh some more. She frowned. I couldn't stop laughing. It made my chest hurt really bad. My laughing caused such a ca motion that the doctors came in and held me down. The even gave me that terrible Laughing Gas to calm me down. After I was done laughing I asked Roxanne what happened. " Well, You were stabbed with a knife, taken to the hospital, as you can see, and now your laughing like a hyena. Why I don't know." She did have a good point. Why was I laughing? I then started to laugh again. This time it was worse. Then all of the sudden I got out of bed still laughing. And I wasn't the one controlling myself to walk. I then walked " Where are you going? " Roxanne asked. " I don't know!" I said still laughing. Then the doctors saw me. They ran after me and put me back in the bed. What was wrong with me? Was I going insane? The doctors strapped me down and told Roxanne not to talk to me for a while. they woke Minion up to do the same. I laughed the whole night and never stopped till the sun came up. And then i fell asleep instantly. What was wrong with me, and why was I laughing so much?

**Hope you like! Try to find out what has happened to Megamind and why does he have the Giggles? Please Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very sorry for the long wait. I had other stories to finish. And I could think of anything for this story. But now I found out what to write sooooo...Here is chapter 2!**

The next day the Doctors said it was time for me to go home. I'm pretty sure they got tired of my laughing. I still couldn't figure out why I was laughing to begin with. As I was walking with Roxanne, she had asked a question. I didn't hear her. " What?" I asked, meaning for her to ask again. She huffed. " I said, Why do you think you were laughing so much?" Then I had an unusual feeling run up my spinal cord. I shivered and all of the sudden it got cold. " Are you ok?" Roxanne asked. I looked at her. I was freezing cold. " R-R-R-Roxanne, H-H-H-How c-c-cold is it o-o-out h-h-ere?" " It's not cold at all. Actually, I think it is 90-95 degrees out here." I looked behind us to see if anyone was following us. If I ever had that feeling before, it was because someone or something had been watching me. Then an explosion went off. It was at least 5 ft behind us. It blew Roxanne and I away. I got up. rapidly blinking my eyes. " Are you ok? Megamind?" She asked. " You are?" I asked. She said " Yes. Why are you blinking your eyes?" I stood and put my hands out to reach for anything. " I-I-I can't see...I can't see! Roxanne where are you?" I yelled. Everything was pitch black. I could feel her presence as she grabbed my arm. "I'm right here. Don't worry we will get you to the-" " Don't say Hospital! I think I can take care of myself..." I started to walk forward and almost tripped. " I really think you should get to the hospital now!" Roxanne said. Then the sound of sirens were heard. They were really loud. I covered my ears. " Oh thank god they are already on their way! Come on Megamind, this way!" Roxanne led me somewhere. I heard a car stop and a door open.  
" Ok ma'am just put him in here and I will take care of him." A man said. " Who is this?" I asked. " This is Ralph. He is the Ambulance that will help to get tot he Hospital." Roxanne said. I nodded. Then I started to laugh again. I laughed uncontrollably. Ralph then took me into the car and strapped me down. I was then taken to the Hospital...Again...


End file.
